A device for extracting a microsample from a sample substrate is proposed as a sample preparation device that facilitates preparation of a microsample piece used for analysis devices, by combining focused ion beam (hereinafter abbreviated to FIB) machining with micromanipulation technology. This technique is described in JP 5-52721 A. Such a sample preparation device employs a probe in a charged particle beam device. The sample preparation device separates the microsample for analysis from the sample substrate through FIB machining. Moreover, the microsample for analysis can be held and carried using the probe. The shape of the probe is recognized from a scanning ion microscope image (hereinafter referred to as a SIM image) through ion beam scanning and secondary electron detection.
Moreover, there is also a technique of recognizing the shape and the tip of a probe from an inflowing current image obtained by synchronizing an inflowing current of the probe with a scanning signal of a charged particle beam. Such a technique is described in JP 2000-171364 A.
There is also a method of, by disposing an extracted microsample on a sample table that is cylindrical or prismatic in shape, minimizing the sample contamination and ion beam damage generated during the FIB machining. Such a technique is described in JP 2004-199969 A.